The present invention relates to an electronic component, in particular to a regulator for generators in motor vehicles, with an IC block.
A known regulator with IC blocks is disclosed for example in the German patent document DE 44 19 21. In this regulator different structural sizes are used for different powers, and the power dissipation of the IC components must be withdrawn outwardly through correspondingly dimensioned cooling bodies. Additional functions of the regulator, for example a protection from voltage peaks from outside, are realized by additional semiconductor ICs and/or separate components used in the regulator. Both the additional components as well as their connections through bond wire connections require a sufficiently large space in the regulator housing. Therefore, the disadvantage of this construction is the required large dimensions of the regulator. Since moreover the electronic components and the connections for protection against corrosion must be covered with silicone gel as casting compound, this constitutes an additional disadvantage of this construction, in that with increasing cover surfaces the required gel quantity increases as well. In rough vehicle applications of the regulator, this leads in some situations in the event of occurring vibrations, to loosening of silicone gel or damages to the connections of the electronic components. Since furthermore the surface covered with the silicone gel is limited by a frame, a sufficient space must be provided on this surface for the insertion and withdrawal of bond tools in the frame.